villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter (The Three Bears)
The Hunter is the main antagonist of the 1939 Terry Toons cartoon short, The Three Bears, being a dimwitted hunter who poaches animals for their furs. History After Goldilocks arrives at the three bears' house, the Papa Bear wants her out. However, she is allowed to stay due to Baby Bear and Mama Bear's convincing, but Papa is still not happy about it. The hunter and his dog arrive nearby, with the dog sniffing the trail of the bears. The dog picks up their scent and lets his master know how many they are and how big they are. However, after the dog becomes confused and loses the scent (due to the bears having run all over the place), the hunter gets on all fours and sniff them out himself before angrily switching back with the dog. The hunter reaches the three bears' house and breaks his way in. The bears hide as Goldilocks confronts him. He demands to know where the bears are, but Goldilocks distracts him by asking to see his hunting license. He does not have one but realizes he is being tricked right before Goldilocks distracts him again by offering him the bears' meals of spaghetti. She gets him to sit down and begin eating, and while he is distracted, replaces his gun with a broom and throws the gun in the fire. The dog sniffs out the bears and calls his master to them. The hunter grabs the broom and runs to the room where the bears are cowering. He laughs sadistically and declares that he knows this part was not in the book. The then demands they remove their furs (which come off like clothing), and Papa and Baby comply. However, as he reaches down to gather the furs, the gun in the fireplace goes off, distracting the hunter and allowing Goldilocks to kick him in the behind. Baby escapes, and Papa and Goldilocks beat the hunter up. They throw him into a piano, then all take turns hitting him with instruments and their fists. They toss him into a drum and roll him away, and the dog grabs his shirt and pulls the unconscious hunter away. The bears celebrate, with Goldilocks having proved her worth. Internet Popularity The cartoon became a meme in late 2017 and early 2018, mainly for Papa Bear's thick Italian accent and his comedic line "Somebody touch-a my spaghett!". As such, the hunter was also recognized as another humorous addition to the already funny cartoon. Personality The hunter is dimwitted and easy to fool and is easily distracted by Goldilocks and the promise of free food. He does not even notice when his gun has been switched out for a broom or when he is being incompetent. However, he is also extremely sadistic, violent, malicious, and detrimental, laughing evilly while attacking and getting angry with his dog and Goldilocks when they do something he does not like. Gallery Images Snip20180108_3.png|The hunter with his dog. Snip20180108_4.png Snip20180108_5.png|The hunter vs. Goldilocks. Snip20180108_6.png Snip20180108_7.png|The hunter touch-a Papa's spaghett! Snip20180108_8.png|The hunter cornering the bears. Snip20180108_9.png|Goldilocks and Papa Bear beat up the hunter. Snip20180108_10.png|The defeated hunter dragged away by his dog. Videos Somebody toucha my spaghett full episode|Full cartoon Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Burglars Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Self-Aware Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Incompetent Category:Nameless Category:Male